Trouble For Me
by MugenApprentice
Summary: Iruka always knew Kakashi would be trouble for him as they are Polar opposites, but can he resist him? Its a side story to Legendary Lovers about how Kakashi and Iruka first got together. It can be read on it's own as there isn't too many major details about the relationship in Legendary Lovers. Anyway this is Kakairu so yes that means YAOI if you don't like it don't read simple


**Hello everyone its MugenAppretnice here and this is Trouble For Me. It's basically a side story to Legendary Lovers explaining how Kakashi and Iruka first got together and exploring their relationship up until just before the start of Legendary Lovers so for anyone who reads that story then you should give this a read as it will contain information and hints as to the problems behind their relationship that may not necessarily be revealed in Legendary Lovers ;).**

**Anyway I don't know how long this is gonna be or if there's going to be a sequel (Unlike Legendary Lovers which there definitely is going to be) it depends how well people react to it. Anyway let me know what you think**

**Trouble For me Prologue:**

Iruka was sat clock watching, he was waiting and had been for roughly about the past half of an hour for that one last person to hand their report in, that annoying, lazy arsed and always late Silver Haired Jounin, Kakashi Hatake.

As Iruka strummed his fingers in boredom against the desk he noted it would be the third time this week the Jounin had been late handing in his report. _Just who does he think he is? Turning up unacceptably late without even a decent reason! I bet at this very moment he's having a nice leisurely stroll over here!_ Iruka thought, the chocolate haired Chunnin was a little pissed to say the least.

Now Iruka was normally a patient and a calm man he liked to think, but when it came to Kakashi Hatake it was a different story. It wasn't so much the fact he was always late but as well as the fact his reports were either one of two types: Either about three words or a complete and utter load of rubbish because the Jounin was either too lazy to bother writing more than that or putting much effort into his reports.

As half an hour turned into an hour Iruka's mind drifted off onto other things: the amount of marking he would have to do when he got back home, how hungry he was, the fact Ichiraku's would probably be closed be time he was actually free. As the possibilities of what he could be doing raced through his mind he found his blood slowly, but surely starting to boil with anger, clearly it must have shown as the next person to hand in their report Hinata Hyuuga blushed a florescent shade of pink as she approached his desk.

"I… er…, where would…" The blue haired Chunnin began only to be cut off by a short burst of Iruka's anger of waiting for Kakashi.

"Just Put it in the box!" Iruka managed through grated teeth, "Please" he added.

The meek girl simply nodded and put the report in the box before nodding and hurriedly making her leave smiling respectfully a little as she left, a little too nervous to say anything.

Iruka felt a little pang of guilt as the girl had rushed out of the room, clearly scared a little by his reaction, Iruka sighed before slapping his head in frustration, he hadn't meant to snap at Hinata especially as although she was probably one of the most socially awkward ninja's in Konoha she was also probably one of the sweetest who wouldn't say boo to a ghost.

As Iruka mulled over his snappiness at Hinata he didn't even notice the cause of all his anger finally appear before him, upon finally realising Kakashi was at last in front of him, daft smile complete he had to use all of his willpower not to murder the Jounin on the spot.

"Iruka!" The silver haired man began "I'm ever so sorry I'm late with my report, you see on my way here a robin needed it's wing bandaging and being the kind soul I am i…" Kakashi was cut off by a now furious Iruka who clearly wasn't buying his reason for being so late.

_Bandaging a Robin's wing, oh I've fucking heard it all now! That's it I'm giving him a piece of my mind, higher rank or not!_ Iruka thought although he couldn't help the words that came next, "Bandaging a bird's fucking wing oh it gets better and better with you doesn't it!" Iruka screamed in fury, "Couldn't you have thought of a better excuse huh Kakashi?" Iruka continued, "You know life's a bed of roses for you isn't it? You turn up whenever you feel like it not giving a damgh about other people's plans, do you know because of you I'm an hour short when it comes to my marking now, so I'm gonna have to stay up an extra hour no…" Iruka found himself cut off as his attention was drawn to a chirping coming from indeed a robin, a beautiful robin an all too.

Iruka nearly chocked on air in shock as lord and behold there was a Robin and it was snuggled up quite nicely in the chest pocket on the Jounin's flak jacket.

Kakashi meanwhile simply smirked before turning his attention to the Robin, "Forgive me Iruka but I did tell you I bandaged a Robin's wing!"

Iruka was still a little shock before he closed his mouth and finally spoke "I don't believe you, show me its wing!" Iruka barked sounding more than a little demanding.

"There Happy now!" The Jounin smiled as he gently scooped the Robin out of his pocket and into his open palm, Iruka could only nod in response as the Jounin gently rubbed the bird on his stomach "Now if you don't mind I'm going to put him back in my pocket as it's painful for him to move about to much!" the Jounin said before adopting a babyish voice as he put the bird back in his pocket, "There there, Blaze, you can stay nice and safe in my pocket again now, the mean man won't make you get you're wing out again!" Kakashi cooed.

"Hey!" Iruka said folding his arms across his chest, "I am not mean!" The Chunnin stated, before his eyes fixed on the bird again, "Where did you learn to bandage a bird's wing?" Iruka asked his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

As Kakashi replied his attention he quickly found himself taking note of how truly gorgeous the man was, sure he'd heard rumours of the man's looks and that he had a very handsome face behind the mask, but even when it was covered it didn't take a genius to work out the rumours were well found, although you couldn't exactly make out his facial features, it was beautifully expressive when he spoke.

"Well when you have a team of three kids you quickly learn how to bandage broken bones and injuries!" The Jounin said flashing Iruka a huge smile that melted the Chunnin's heart.

Within a mere matter of moments he had found all the raging anger disappear completely and instead a feeling of awe and admiration at how kind and obviously talented the man was.

"… Mind you I bet you know all about that being a teacher Iruka Kun? Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka hadn't even realised the man had said something else to him he had been that much in a dreamlike state looking at the man, all of a sudden what Kakashi had just said quickly caught up with him like a car crash in his mind_ Did he just call me Iruka Kun? He did didn't he?!_ Iruka thought as he couldn't stop his cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink.

Finally realising it would be polite to reply to the man Iruka spoke "O-Oh, y-yes, sorry Kakashi Sensei I was in another world t-then!" Iruka stuttered before offering the Jounin an apologetic smile.

"Aww Iruka Kun you're so cute when you're flustered or blush!" Kakashi gushed causing Iruka cheeks to blush even deeper than before if it was at all possible.

_Did he just call me cute? Is he hitting on me? _The thoughts caused Iruka to shyly smile whilst turning his face to the side just like a fan girl, "T-Thank y-you K-Kakashi s-sensei, y-you l-look rather well turned o-out y-yourself today" Iruka managed, although he stuttered most of it causing him to blush once again, _I seem to be doing a lot of blushing today!_ The Chunnin mentally noted as Kakashi simply smirked clearly pleased with the response Iruka given.

"Well thank you Iruka Kun!" The older man said his voice taking on a deep, sultry tone as Iruka swore he saw the older man licking his lips drinking in every bit of Iruka and how he reacted. "But I should be the one apologising as…!" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence as apparently Iruka's stomach decided to join the conversation letting out a loud rumble, the Chunnin simply hung his head in shame, his eyes quickly fixing in a dark corner in the room he could curl up and hide in until his embarrassment as clearly his stomach had attracted the attention of the other people in the room, who now had their eyes fixed on him.

Noticing the attention he was getting Kakashi simply glared at the people staring at Iruka, they soon got back to their business quite quickly. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at how adorable he found Iruka. "I'm sorry Iruka, you should never keep a man from his food!" Kakashi said flashing him another big smile.

"I-It's q-quite a-alright!" Iruka managed.

"Well here look let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner, the least i can do to make it up to you and you're stomach!" Kakashi offered, giving him a friendly smile.

"W-What?" The chocolate haired man blurted out a little louder than it had meant to be.

Kakashi looked a little saddened at his reaction, like he had been hoping he would say yes, however only his eyes showed the sadness as his smile found its way back to his face, if a little duller this time. "I said would you like to come to dinner with me, you know just a friendly dinner to make it up to you, but if you don't want to I completely understand…"

Iruka found his overwhelming sense of guilt and annoyance at his brain took over as his mouth moved and spoke of its own accord almost cutting him off "No, No K-Kakashi S-Sensei, i-I w-would l-love too i-it's just I have a lot o-of m-marking t-to d-do!" Iruka stuttered and sounding more than awkward not helping the situation in the slightest.

"O-Oh I see!" Now it was Kakashi's turn to stutter apparently, "W-Well i-if you change your m-mind I'll be ready in about two hours, I j-just n-need to speak with Y-Yamato!" Kakashi said offering a slightly awkward smile.

"Yamato?!" Iruka said aloud, "Ah yes Captain Yamato, he helped Naruto with his affinity training with you didn't he?" Iruka questioned.

"Indeed he did!" Kakashi said sounding a little surprised before smiling again "It's nice to see someone else cares enough to keep track of Naruto and his progress.

Naruto, the mere mention of the boy's name brought all of Iruka's Nurturing and parental feelings to the front of his mind again, the boy was like a son to him, he couldn't stop a wide smile forming as memories of the boy flashed through his mind. "Of course, Naruto is like a son to me!" Iruka said proudly.

"Same here, you've been as good as his father anyway Iruka Kun, you did an excellent job bringing the boy up!" Kakashi complimented.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei!" Iruka said smiling managing not to stutter for once.

"Please Iruka Kun call me Kakashi!" The older man stated smiling at him.

"Of Course Kakashi!"

"Anyway I best get going Iruka but if you change your mind about dinner, you know where to find me in two hours!" Kakashi said sounding hopeful.

"I'll think about it definitely!" Iruka offered trying not to sound too mean, in all honesty he probably could have left his marking until tomorrow as it was a Friday but he was too nervous, even if it was just a friendly dinner as Kakashi had put it.

"See you soon hopefully Ruka!"

Iruka could only blush again in response and wave as the Jounin walked away, he could have sworn he heard him giggle a little.

…

As Iruka finished filling away the reports he noticed a figure approaching him _Oh gods please not now, all I want to do is go home, either that or to dinner with Kakashi!_

However Iruka found himself unable to simply walk away due to his politeness, however as the figure approached he recognised it was Lady Tsunade however she looked different as her hair was down and she was wearing a more casual outfit of a blue coat, a simple black top and knee length leggings

"Iruka, good to see you!" Lady Tsunade offered giving him a smile.

"Lady Tsunade, what brings you to the reports room might I ask?" Iruka asked politely before realising he shouldn't be asking as she was the Hokage and free to go as she pleased, thankfully she didn't seem to mind too much.

"Oh I was simply passing though when I noticed you and Kakashi Hatake had the most interesting conversation about Robin's and dinner!" Tsunade said giving Iruka a knowing smirk.

However instead of blushing like he did around Kakashi he simply frowned, a little annoyed that the woman had been listening in, now he thought about it he could have sworn he saw her sitting around before.

"Oh you heard did you Lady Tsunade!"

"Indeed I did!" She smirked before continuing, "May I ask why you are not going to dinner with him, it's quite obvious you find him attractive Iruka!"

"How did yo…!"

"Women's intuition Iruka, women's intuition! Anyway surely you're marking could wait? It is a Friday after all!" Tsunade asked.

"I suppose" Iruka shrugged, "But I really should get a start on i…" Iruka was cut off by a Tsunade clapping her hands in excitement.

"Excellent, now you will go to dinner with Kakashi and I shall do you're marking for you!" Tsunade beamed.

Iruka couldn't believe what the woman had just said, was she seriously trying to set him up with Kakashi! Surely the Hokage had more important things to do! Apparently the answer was no as she held out her expectant hand.

"The homework Iruka!" She demanded more than asked.

"I beg your pardon! I mean thank you but surely you have more important things to do than set up the population of Konoha!"

"The male population of Konoha!" she corrected, "Besides you two make a nice couple, now hand it over Iruka! Don't try and lie I know you always keep it with you so you can mark whenever you get a spare minute!"

"B-But, b-but!"

"Now please Iruka!" She said a little firmer this time.

Iruka simply sighed as he reached into his bag and handed over the homework. "They're studying the effectiveness of Chakra in everyday life if you…"

"Iruka calm down please, you forget I am a trained Medical Ninja as well as Hokage, I know everything about Chakra so this will be a piece of cake, now go get ready!" she ushered practically pushing him out of the room "Oh and Iruka, make sure you turn up, if you don't I'll know!" She said giving him a knowing wink before walking off.

Iruka simply decided to go home and change into something more comfortable as he heard Tsunade celebrate "Shizune go and get one of the 2nd Hokage's bottles of vintage sake, this calls for a celebration as I Tsunade, the gay matchmaker of Konoha have struck again haha!" The woman exclaimed proudly before grinning and heading back in the direction of her office as Shizune hurried behind her, apparently she had been listening too.

…

As Iruka stepped out of the shower his eyes quickly darted to the clock, it was half five now, he had an hour until he was supposed to meet Kakashi, _Kakashi man he looked Handsome today, and he very sweet calling me Iruka Kun_! Iruka couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as he thought back on the earlier events, however moments later panic flashed through his mind, Kakashi hadn't said where to meet him for dinner "Shit!" Iruka said before immediately throwing on some nice clothes from his wardrobe.

After about 20 minutes of looking through he eventually decided on a thin purple jumper with different coloured strands of laced into it, a pair of dark blue jeans skinny jeans and when a pair of dark tan moccasins. He quickly pulled his hair up into a ponytail applying a little hairspray and thought he was ready only to realise something was missing, "Aftershave and Necklace!" Iruka stated as he set about looking for them in his bedroom.

He quickly found his black metal rosary bead necklace, it was a present Naruto had gotten him for his birthday insisting it would suit him, surprisingly it looked well on him. quickly scanning through his aftershaves he sprayed two on his wrist and sniffed to see which he preferred, he eventually decided on a summery one kind of a contrast seeing as it was the middle of winter.

As he left his apartment he locked up he did a quick checklist, _Keys check, wallet check, breath mints huh, why have I got breath mints I only take them on dates! Guess this mean like Kakashi!_ Iruka thought playfully mulling it over in his mind before heading off in the direction of the ANBU base and glancing at his watch, half an hour until he was meant to meet Kakashi, hopefully he would still be there Iruka thought as he walked at a brisk pace hoping to still catch him.

As he arrived he found the Guard on the door stick a hand in front of Iruka's path "What brings you to the ANBU base, do you have business here?" The man asked

"Erm kind of, I'm looking for Kakashi Sensei, we're supposed to be having dinner together tonight!" Iruka said politely offering the man a friendly smile.

"Oh really, lucky Kakashi!" the guard smirked before quickly deciding to go and find Kakashi seeing the pissed look on Iruka's face, "I'll just be a moment!" The guard shouted as he hurried off to find him.

After waiting for about 5 minutes the guard returned and quickly ushered Iruka in before leading him to a staffroom where Kakashi was sat drinking tea, as soon as he laid eyes on him Kakashi's face literally lit up.

"My, my Iruka don't you look gorgeous!" Yamato complimented causing Iruka to blush slightly and smile shyly as Kakashi got up to greet him.

"Ruka, you look so, so Handsome!" Kakashi purred causing the brown haired Chunnin to giggle like a girl rather embarrassingly for him, "I feel a little underdressed seeing as you've made such an effort!" Kakashi gushed.

"Oh don't be daft Kakashi, you look rather Handsome yourself even in your uniform!" Iruka complimented only realising what he had said after he had said it causing him to blush even more.

"Aww Iruka Kun, you're so adorably sweet you know that!" Kakashi purred as he leaned in, the smell of Iruka's aftershave made him even more irresistible to him, he almost leaned into his chest if it hadn't been for Yamato intervening.

"Geez Kakashi, leave the poor man alone you sleaze ball and stop flirting" Yamato laughed.

"I can't help it and it's simply admiring and acknowledging when a man looks good, now I'm just going to nip to the toilet!" Kakashi said before disappearing in a flash.

Yamato turned his attention to Iruka smirking, clearly the whole situation was amusing to him, "You know all he's been going on about is this bloody dinner with you for the past hour and a half!" Yamato laughed.

Iruka could only smile a little, clearly Kakashi had been looking forward to this 'friendly dinner' "Aww I'm glad he's looking forward to it!" Iruka smiled.

"Looking forward to it? Looking forward to it is an understatement to say the least Iruka!" Yamato laughed.

Before Yamato could continue Kakashi had reappeared again smiling at Iruka, "Shall we get going Iruka Kun before Yamato reveals all my secrets hmm?" Kakashi offered with his usual smile.

"Sure" Iruka smiled.

"So Iruka I here you're a fan of French food right? I know a gorgeous French restaurant in the east side of town!"

"You mean Fleur's?" Iruka asked.

"That's the one!" Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi I could never afford to eat there on my teacher's wage it costs a bomb, perhaps Ichiraku's, you go there with team seven right? And who told you I liked French food?" Iruka smiled a little curious as to how he knew.

Kakashi smirked before replying "Don't worry it's my treat! And as for me knowing about your love of French food let's just say a little blonde, over excitable birdy of mine told me!" Kakashi said laughing a little.

"Kakashi I could never let you do that!"

"Aww please Iruka I want too, remember this is my way of an apology!" Kakashi practically begged before flashing him the puppy dog eyes, Iruka couldn't resist them and eventually caved in.

"Oh alright but to make it up to you I'm taking you out for lunch tomorrow, although it'll have to be Ichiraku's. I'm guessing Naruto told you about my love of French food" Iruka smiled rolling his eyes, "What else did he tell you?"

"Oh only that you're a sucker for cheesecake and have a pair of boxers with a teddy bear print on them!" Kakashi said laughing again.

"Jeez I'll have no secrets left at this rate!" Iruka laughed a little but mainly blushing, damgh Naruto, he'd have to get him later for that one.

"Aww don't be embarrassed Iruka Kun it's cute!" Kakashi grinned before offering his hand to Iruka.

Iruka only blushed further at the gesture before stuttering yet again "K-Kakashi w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Iruka asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently "The Restaurant is ages away from here so I thought I could teleport us there!" Kakashi smiled, his hand still extended, when Iruka made no move to take it he spoke again, "Don't you trust me Ruka?" Kakashi asked feigning offence and hurt.

"Is that you're little nickname for me or something _Kashi_?" Iruka teased back a little.

Kakashi stood speechless for a moment as he pondered his new nickname, "Kashi" He finally spoke before smiling even more than before "I like it _Ruka_! Anyway you never even answered my question?" Kakashi moaned a little.

"Yes I trust you!" Iruka said rolling his eyes before taking hold of the Jounin's hand, it was surprisingly warm and soft, not what you would expect for a ninja, least of all a former ANBU.

Kakashi simply looked into his eyes before he finally speaking, "You might wanna close your eyes Iruka, it's always a little rough your first time!" Kakashi warned gently.

Doing as instructed Iruka felt the room around them disappear and quickly being replaced by fresh air and the last hours of sunlight however his stomach was spinning like he had been on a rollercoaster for hours, for a brief moment he felt like he was going to be sick and fell with dizziness as he went to move only to be caught in Kakashi arms.

"Urghh I think I'm gonna be sick!" Iruka moaned as he felt his face turn green before he fell to his knees and proceeded to be sick in the grid, as he did so he quickly felt Kakashi's arms gently pat him on the back before being pulled into a warm hug and his hands tracing circles on his back!

"There, there Iruka I'm so sorry I made you ill!" Kakashi apologised worriedly looking more than a little guilty.

"Don't be daft Kakashi it wasn't your fault, I'm just not used to it and you did warn me!" Iruka said offering a small smile in a bid not to make the man feel any worse, "Shall we head in?" Iruka asked

"Are you sure you feel up to it Iruka?" The older man asked there was genuine concern and care in his voice.

"I'm fine I'm not a pensioner you know Kashi!" Iruka laughed.

_Did he just call me Kashi again? _Kakashi smiled at the thought of it, he couldn't believe his luck, for a while he had liked Iruka but had never found the right opportunity to ask him out until today when it just fell into his lap, he didn't know why he asked but he was sure as hell glad he did. "Okay let's go in Ruka!" Kakashi smiled as he took of hold of Iruka's hand, "Just steadying you!" Kakashi smiled when Iruka had looked at him a little dumbfounded.

"Okay thank you Kakashi, you're very sweet!" Iruka smiled.

"Okay, okay let's eat already, you must be starving!" Kakashi laughed.

"Indeed I am!" and with that they walked into the restaurant and as they did Iruka couldn't help but smile at how sweet Kakashi was, _I hope the he stays like this_ Iruka thought to himself.

**So guys what do you think up to now eh? Me personally I'm quite proud of how I've wrote this chapter and I like it, but what you think is what matters so let me know, Please please, please read and review sweetie darlings,**

**Should there be a chapter 1? Well there is going to be anyway but I want to know you're opinion and let's just say Kakashi and Iruka have some interesting dinner and conversation topics to say the least hehe ;D.**

**Sending you my love as always, don't forget to R&R please.**

**Love Mugenapprentice.**


End file.
